The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and referred to by the cultivar name Sugar Button.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop compact and freely-flowering Marguerite daisies that have inflorescences with good form and floret color.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1993 of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as number AB5003, as the male or pollen parent, with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as number AB50052, as the female or seed parent. The cultivar Sugar Button was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Plants of the new Marguerite Daisy are different from plants of the male parent, the selection number AB5003, in plant height, plant diameter, leaf color, inflorescence size and ray floret color.
Plants of the new Marguerite Daisy are different from plants of the female parent, the selection number AB50052, in plant diameter, inflorescence size and ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings and by tissue culture in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Marguerite Daisy are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.